10 Things I Hate About You
by DieselFire
Summary: 10 Things I hate About You...inspired by Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew...'nuff said.
1. Seriously!

**Chapter One:**** Seriously?**

Letty was about to leave her biology class—the last class of the day, when her teacher called her over to his desk

The last thing Dominic Toretto wanted to do was go talk to Mr. Paige, but if he wanted to keep playing football the rest of the season, he had to figure out a way to get his grade up in that class.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Mr. Paige, the biology/anatomy teacher was going on and on about needing Letty to tutor some jock in bio and anatomy or the guys gonna fail an' not be able to play ball for the rest of the season.

"An' who **is** this guy?" Letty asked, rolling her eyes tiredly. Dom slouched into the room, letting out a deep sigh when he saw Letty.

"The hell is **she** doin' here?" he muttered to himself under his breath.

"You gotta be KIDDING me, right?" Letty asked, snorting. "HIM? Youre tellin' me this guy can't pass BIOLOGY?!"

Dom slid into a desk, figuring he'd just wait until Mr. Paige was finished with Letty before he went to talk to Mr. Paige.

Dom couldn't believe he was having so much trouble with that class...

BIOLOGY....as many girls as he had, he'd have thought that one class would be CAKE. But...didn't exactly turn out like that.

"What, Mr. GQ can't pass biology? What'd you do, get a boner durin' class or somethin'?" Letty asked, turning to face Dom and trying not to laugh. Dom just sneered at her, hands tapping a rhythm on the desk. "Oh, I get it. You think you're gettin' some pimply, flat chested freshman nerd? Think again, Toretto..."

"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Dom bit out at her.

"You're failin' Bio? Meet your new tutor, wise ass."

"YOU?!" Dom raised his eyebrows at her before turning back to the teacher. "HER?"

"I might be a hood rat but I'm not stupid...better start payin' attention in anatomy, too. I'm *not* gonna baby-sit your ass all year."

"Shit..." Dom muttered, rubbing his hand over his head and flipping his hair away from his face. "Seriously?" He looked at Paige again.

"What, you embarrassed that you got an underclassman tutorin' your lazy ass?"

"You actually gonna help me?"

"I don't wanna deal with you any longer than I have to, so you better be paying attention." Letty snapped at him.

"I wanna play, Letty..." Dom mumbled weakly. "I'm gonna pay attention."

"I don't know why I'm doin' this..." Lett muttered under her breath. "After practice. Be at your house."

"Fine." He sighed, looking at the clock and figuring he'd have to call Tessa and bail on their 'date' for tonight...if he remembered to call...

"You might wanan call Flavor of the Week *before* practice."

"An' who says I gotta call?" Dom glared at her.

"You think you're gonna be in the mood to get some after practice, homework AND tutorin' so your ass doesn't fail?" Letty laughed at him.

"Just sayin'... I ain't tied t'anybody." But he sighed, knowing Letty was right...that if he DIDNT calll Tessa there would only be drama...listening to her yell at him, possibly having to duck her throwing stuff, depending on where it goes down...and then starting the deal again with another one of the girls waiting in line.

"You are hopeless, aren't you?" She snickered. "Wish I had a life t' get me outta doin' this..."

"What, like you don't wanna spend time with me?" He smirked cockily at Letty, thinking of all the times he'd caughter staring at him.

"You are not that pretty, Toretto."

"Pretty?" He raised his eyebrows at her again. "Can't say I've heard that one before..."

"Okay, you wan' me t' say you're ugly, then?"

"Whatever, Lett..." Dom smirked at her again. "I know you don' think 'm ugly..."

"Keep tellin' yourself that. 'm not here t' be your arm candy...'m here so you don' stay at this school any longer than you have to."

"Thanks..." Dom murmured, not quite looking at Letty.

"I'm outta here...if you don't show up, Tony'll be all over you."

Dom laughed a little as he nodded, knowing she was right. After flunking bio last year, flunking it during summer school and now flunking it again the third time through, Tony had almost given up on his oldest child. "I'll be there..."


	2. Why?

**Chapter Two:**** Why?**

Dom was heading to his car, wondering if he'd have time to stop and get food on his way home before Letty decided he'd blown her off and ratted him out to Tony. Then he saw her.

She was perched on the hood of his car, waiting for him, her backpack at her feet.

"What, you think I'd forget 'bout you or somethin'?" he asked, laughing as he staggered up to the car.

"Actually, _this _was your pops' idea."

"Shit…" Dominic groaned, eyes rolling. "You narc me out?"

"No…Tony talked to me over the weekend…told me t' wait on you after practice." She shrugged.

"Thought you just found out about this tutorin' gig today?" Dom asked, glancing at her before moving to open the car door.

"Nope…"

"You knew b'fore?" Dom asked, surprised. "An' you didn't tell me?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever." Dom huffed as he slid into the car. "You comin' or what?"

"Don't get all huffy with me, Dommy…" Letty pouted, playing innocent as she moved into the passenger seat.

"Don't call me _'Dommy'_, Leticia." He bit back.

"Dommy; Dommy; Dommy; Dommy; Dommy!" Letty teased relentlessly.

"This is gonna be the most miserable year of my life..." Dominic muttered, checking before I pull out of the parking lot.

"Only if you keep callin' me _Leticia_."

"You started it!" Letty stared straight ahead, not saying a word. "You hungry?" he asked after a few minutes, when we're on the main drag between school and the house, eyeing various fast food places as they passed.

"Could eat…" Letty said. "So…how *does* someone manage to flunk Bio 3 times?"

Dominic glanced over at her quickly before looking back at the road.

"Uhm…not payin' attention, not wakin' up on time, an'...not sure what the fuck my problem is this time around. 's like its fuckin' Latin or somethin'."

"An' anatomy?"

"It's only the first time 'm takin' *that*… 'parently you're supposed to get through bio first…"

"Then why 'm I *passing* anatomy an' haven't gotten all the way through bio first?"

"Dunno…" Dominic shrugged. "You turned into a fuckin' genius when I wasn't lookin' or something?"

"Maybe you're thinkin' with the *wrong* head..." Letty muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Dom turned to look at his neighbor from down the street again.

"Nothin'."

"Mickey D's or BK?" Dom asked, pulling onto a side street.

"I'll take the king for a thousand..."

"That's my girl…" Dom teased, pulling into the drivethru. "Whaddya want?"

"Whopper. No onions…large fry…"

"Drink?"

"Large Hi-C."

"Don't know how you can drink that shit..." Dominic teased, rolling down the window as he pulled up to place the order.

"Don't know how **you** do HALF the shit you do…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dom just waved letty's comment off, turning towards the speaker. "Yeah…gimme a whopper with no onions, large fries, large hi-C…double whopper with cheese, extra pickles…another large fries…and…that's it."

"I **know** you ain' gonna try an' mooch off *my* hi-C?"

Dom looked over at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah…new case of corona waitin' at home..."

"Alcohol actually makes you *more* stupid..."

"C'mon, Lett…just one ain't gonna hurt..."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't usually buy girls food 'nless I think they're gonna put out, y'know..." Dom teased, lifting up off the seat as he reached for his wallet.

"Why?!" Letty asked, more to God than to Dom. "WHY d'you do this t'me man?!" Dom laughed as he pulled up to the window and handed over the cash.

"What, what...you ain't gonna put out for me?"

"Not if you were the LAST guy on earth!"

"Tha's funny, Lett…." Dom said, still laughing a little as he handed her the hi-C and a straw.

Letty tore off the top of the straw wrapper, careful not to damage the rest, nailing Dom with the wrapper in the side of the face.

"Supposed t' hurt or something?" Dom handed her the bag of food, settling it in her lap, poking his hand in to grab some fries.

"I'm doin' this for Tony..." Letty mumbled, repeatedly under her breath to refrain from killing Dom.

He looked over at her, bringing a fry up to her mouth.

"C'mon, Lett…you know you love me…" She didn't answer. She simply rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"I think you got too much confidence in yourself…" Dom prodded at her mouth with the fry again.

"You sure?" She eyed the hand in front of her mouth.

"You're lucky I don't *bite* that hand." She said, taking the fry from his hand.

"Never figured you for the kinky type, Lett..." Dominic teased, grabbing a couple more fries for himself out of the bag, figuring they're the last he'd get till they got home.

"I'm *not* gonna sleep with you, Toretto…"

"Okay, okay…" Dom laughed, speeding up a little.


	3. Point Break

**Chapter Three:**** Point Break**

They got to the Toretto house and as they walked up to the front door, Letty felt Dom's arm ease around her shoulders.

"What're you doin', Dom…?"

"What?" He shrugged. "Jus' makin' sure you don' try to bail on me…"

"Whatever…"

Dom couldn't help grinning a little when Letty didn't try to pull away from him. He reached forward to open the door with his free hand and waved her inside.

"So…kitchen?" Letty asked.

"Sure…" Dom said, following her into the house.

Letty wasn't sure where to start or just how far behind her Dominic was, so she just opted to let him take the lead.

"So, uhm…you wanna eat first, or eat 'n work at the same time, or what?" Dom asked, realizing it might be worse to have Letty as his tutor…she used to follow him around like he was a fucking superhero or something, and…in a way, Dom guessed he still sorta cared what she thought about him.

"You think you c'n handle eating **and** working at the same time?" Letty asked; all in all her opinion of Dom had steadily gone downhill over the last few years.

Once his _women_ took a front seat to family an' the cars, letty took to hanging with Mia an' Tony more than she had Dom and Vince...though V was the one to treat her with a little more respect than Dom did.

"I'm not a **complete** fuckin' idiot…" Dom muttered, not quite daring to look at Letty.

"Didn't say you were, Dommy…"

"Whatever, Lett…" he muttered again, pulling his book out and setting it on the table in front of them. "Think you c'n explain this shit t' me?"

"What **don't **you understand?" Letty asked. "Can't help 'f I don't know what ya don't get."

"I don't understand **any** of it…" he still wasn't looking at her.

"Cell structure?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, wow...Who was your teacher the first go round so I can kick 'em in the nuts for lettin' this shit happen?"

"Taylor."

"Dude's a pinchemadre." Letty snorted, shoving fries into her mouth.

"Yeah, well...'s not like I paid much attention either."

"What **were** you doin', then?" Letty asked, laughing.

"Sleepin'? Thinkin' 'bout shit t' do to my car?" Dom said, "Thinkin' how to convince Cami or Heather or Janelle t' let me get in their pants? Dunno..."

"Ah…so Tony wasn't **so** wrong after all…you **were** thinkin' with the wrong head…"

He shrugged again.

"Okay…a cell…is like…an engine."

Dom raised his brows at her.

"An engine?"

"Membranes…allow passage between external and internal media… various parts…the exhaust, air intake, petrol cap, oil cap…Mitochondria release energy from fuel for use by the cell…probably the combustion part of the engine or the engine itself…

"Cytoplasm's the substance where reactions take place to keep the cell alive…maybe the engine casing? Vacuoles are used f'r storage…like the fuel tank. Flagellum are like the wheels an' driveshaft…Ribosomes put shit together…like the fuel injection system, I guess…

"Golgi bodies work th' same as exhaust systems…Nuclei are like the driver of the car…Lyosomes help digestion of food in the cell, working on substances from the vacuole. Something in the engine that helps to convert petrol into heat – the spark plugs?"

"That…actually kinda makes sense.." Dom nodde, looking over at her quickly.

"Okay...what's next?" Dom scooted closer to her, grabbing a fry from her.

"You're the expert…" he laughed, nudging her.

"An' you're the one who needs to pass." Letty reminded him, shoving at him playfully.

"I'm tellin' you, Letty... I don' know anything." Dom shoved back at her, pausing when his hand grazed her breast.

"I don't think I **need **to do the whole _reproductive_ lesson…you got plenty of experience with the birds an' the bees..."

"Ya sure you don' wanna do that one?" Dom smirked at her, eyes roaming over her body.

"What, an' give you an excuse to feel me up?" Letty teased.

"Do I need an excuse?"

"Keep your hands t' yourself, playboy."

Dom held his hands up in the air, grinning at her.

"I think your lady friends have given you that lesson pretty damn well."

"Wouldn' turn down a refresher..." He smirked at her. "You got a damn fine body under those baggy clothes you wear t'school...don't think I ain't noticed..."

"Think you've had **enough **tutorin' for today, Dom…" Letty said, standing up.

"Oh? What's next, then? Y'wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" Dom asked, trying to find a way to keep her around longer.

"Sure…" Letty said, giving Dom a strange look. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't sure she **wanted **to know, either…

"C'mon, then…" Dom nodded towards the living room. Letty sighed, standing to follow.

"What movie?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Point Break?" He suggested, looking back at her.

"Uh…sure. don' think i've seen it, but alright."

"You haven' seen this yet?" Dom asked, going over to the TV, searching the shelves for the video before popping it in.

"What, is it _that_ old?"

"A couple years, maybe?" Dom shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to wait an' see, then, huh?" Letty said as she settled on the couch.

"Guess so…" Dom sat down on the couch next to her, his leg brushing against Letty's.

"You gonna hit play or what?"

Dominic rolled his eyes, reaching across her to grab the remote. He didn't come quite all the way back to a sitting position, leaning against her shoulder a little as he pressed play.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" Letty asked, eyeing him as she slumped against the couch

"Maybe?" Dom shrugged, still leaning against Letty's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and kicked her shoes off, placing them on the coffee table.

"Got bony shoulders, Lett…" Dom murmured, shifting as he tried to get comfortable.

"Can't all be buff jocks…" Letty retorted.

"What, you think 'm buff…?" Dom asked, nuzzling Letty's shoulder.

"You're a _jock_, aren't you?" Letty asked rhetorically.

"Guess so…" Dom shrugged, sitting up and scooting away from her a little. He kicked his shoes off, throwing his legs up on the couch before laying down, head in her lap.

"What are you doin', man? If I didn' know better, I'd say you were tryin' to make a move on me..." Letty laughed. "Oh, wait. 'm not exactly your type, though, am I?"

"'s more comfortable than your shoulder..." Dom muttered, turning to look up at Letty. "An' who knows...maybe you _are_ my type..."

"Yeah, an' I'm a fuckin' **cheerleader**." Letty retorted, thinking Dom was being sarcastic.

"Rah-rah…" Dom teased, trying **not** to show how uncomfortable he was when he realized what he'd just said.

"I'm not the cheerleader type, Dom'nic…"

"No…" Dom agreed, looking up at Letty again. "You'd look good in the outfit, though..."

"What's with you t'night?" Letty asked, laughing. "What, Tessa dump you f'r not being free t'night or somethin'?"

"She's a bitch…" Dom groaned. "Thinks I'm out fuckin' somebody else…"

"Don't get any ideas, man." Letty warned. "I'm **just** the tutor, 'member?"

"Told her I had shit t' do at home…an' she's all over my ass…" Dom whined. "What 'm I gonna be doin', who's gonna be there…'m tired of her shit…"

"They got a phrase for that…" Letty snorted. "_Dump the bitch already._"

"Yeah…" Dom reached up to brush away a strand of Letty's hair that was tickling his face. "Need to…but then 'm gonna have t' deal with all the other bitches..."

"'s the price you pay bein' a jock…"

"Think any **normal** girls 'd go for me, Lett…?" Dom asked, sighing as he looked up at her again.

"The hell if I know and damned if I _care_."

"Like, say…you…" Dom continued, turning to look at the TV.

"Don't even think about it. You had your chance an' you missed it."

"I had my chance?" Dom echoed, confused.

"'bout a year ago…right around the time _Julie_ came around…"

"Only get one shot, huh?" Dom shrugged a little, nudging Letty's thigh with his shoulder.

"Watch your hands." Letty growled at him.

"My hands ain't anywhere near you, Lett…" Dom held his hands up for her to see.

"Then watch your _shoulder_." Letty corrected, wondering what Dom was thinking.

Dominic rolled his eyes as he yawned, rubbing his eyes and snuggling into Letty a little more.

"What **are** you doin'?" Letty asked as Dom yawned and moved into her.

"Just getting' comfortable…"

"**You** suggested the movie. If you're gonna fall asleep watchin' this maybe I _should_ head home."

"C'mon, Lett…stay…"

"Then **wake** up."

"I'm awake." Dom insisted.

"Why **did** you suggest this movie?"

"What, 's a good movie." Dom answered. "Cops, surfing…"

"An' to think you spend most Friday nights **running** from the cops." Letty teased.

"They ain' caught me yet…"

"An' when they do? What're you gonna do then?"

"What makes you think they're gonna catch me?"

"That attitude."

"Wha's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'." Letty shrugged.

"Don' be like that, Letty…"

"What?"

"Start out sayin' somethin' and then not explain what you mean..."

"I'm just sayin' don' be surprised when and if you *DO* get caught…"

"It's not that big a deal, Letty…" Dom shrugged again. "Pay a fine, Pops yells for a while...like you're not dyin' t'do it yourself?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I've seen you practically droolin' over my car..."

"…and?"

"So what's this _maybe, maybe not_ bullshit?"

"I'm not lookin' to start my criminal record just yet, 's all…"

"Never figured you for a goody-two-shoes, Letty." Dom teased.

"What says I am? I'm not lookin' to spend time at Juvie yet. That's what I mean."

"Well…what if we went out to the track where Pops races, sometimes?"

"What of it?"

"No cops t' worry about there…"

"I'd have t' have a **car** t' race, Dominic…" Letty groaned.

"Yeah…guess so...maybe 'd let you have a run in mine, sometime...'f you get me t'pass bio..."

"An' what about your anatomy class…?"

"Didn't really get t' that one yet, did we...might have t' think of a different thank you for that one, I guess...what d'you want?" Dom asked, looking up at Letty again.

"'s it matter?"

"It'd be kinda stupid t' get you a thank you present ya didn't like…"

"What says I _know_ what I'd want then?"

"Well…how 'bout you start thinkin' 'bout it and let me know? No limits…"

"I might c'd do that…"

"Okay…'s a deal…" Dom grinned at her.


	4. Popular Belief

**Chapter Four:**** Popular belief**

Three Weeks Later

Dominic was tempted to head inside the English class to look for Letty; she'd taken so long to leave her English class. If he couldn't just see Letty through the window, he'd have thought he'd missed her. It had taken him longer than normal to get across campus.

She was running late leaving her English class; she didn't know how but she'd gotten a little too into the in-class essay she'd been assigned.

"Hey, Letty…" Dom said, wrapping his arm around Letty's shoulder as she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"What's up?" Letty asked. "How'd you do on the bio test?"

"Uh, well…" Dom looked away, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"That bad?"

He couldn't play it off any longer; he simply grabbed the test out of his pocket, unfolding it as he put it in Letty's hand.

"Holy…SHIT." Letty was laughing now. "This oughta _really_ help your grades."

"Go out with me t'night?" Dom was grinning now as he grabbed Letty around the waist. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I don' think that was part of the deal, Dom…"

"C'mon, Lett…" Dom knew it sounded like he was begging but he didn't care. "Come out and celebrate with me?"

"You know what?" Letty laughed. "Sure."

"Sure?" Dom looked at her. He couldn't believe Letty'd agreed so easily.

"What the hell…" she answered. "You deserve t' celebrate."

"Dinner?" Dominic suggested, ideas racing through his head.

"'s up to you." Letty said. She couldn't help smiling.

"Dinner…" Dominic answered himself, tempted to spin Letty around again. He didn't want to push his luck though. "You wan' me to pick you up?"

"Dom." Letty was laughing again. "I live down the street, man. Remember?"

"I know where you live, Letty…" Dom laughed back. "Was just askin'…"

"I'll meet you at your place?"

"Sounds good…gimme some time t' shower an' all after practice…"

"A'right…still gonna give me a lift home?"

"'Course I am…" he laughed again. Letty'd done him a _huge_ favor without even realizing it. The skanks seemed to think he and Letty were together, so they hadn't bothered him as much as they usually had when Dominic had been single. He thought they might be afraid of Letty…

He was practically ecstatic about the test grade. It made Letty feel good to know she'd helped him that much.

"I'm gonna be late, so…" Dom nodded towards Letty's next class. "I'll see you after?"

"Sure. You waited around t' show me that?"

"Yeah…" Dom said, feeling shy for some reason.

"'s cool…Get your ass t' class, Toretto…" Letty laughed, smirking at him.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'…" Dom grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. He pressed a quick kiss against the top of her head before heading off down the hall.

Letty shook her head, watching Dom take off down the hall.

People around Dom were looking at him strangely. He knew he had a huge grin on his face, but I can't help it.


	5. This Is NOT My Idea

**Chapter Five:** **This is (not) My Idea…**

Letty was hanging around outside the gym, wondering just how good that test grade made Dom's day. She watched the guys trickle out of the locker room, though she hadn't seen Dom yet.

He was ready to kill Vince…making it take forever for him to get out of the locker room. The minute he got outside, he was looking for Letty.

Letty saw _him_ but he hadn't seen her yet.

Dom frowned when he didn't see her at first. Eyes searching, he was suddenly nervous, thinking maybe Letty'd decided **not** to wait around for him.

Letty could tell he hadn't seen her yet by the way his expression dropped, even though she was in fairly clear sight. She smiled, watching him trudge along the hallway.

He was heading down the hallway when he finally saw Letty, immediately feeling the grin on his face as he started walking faster to get to her sooner.

"Y'alright?" Letty asked as the grin crossed Dominic's face.

"Good now…" Dom answered, stopping next to her. He was tempted to pull Letty into a hug but he didn't.

"You _sure_ you're not high off that grade?"

"The grade?" Dom asked, wondering for a second what Letty was talking about.

"Your bio test?"

"Oh. Yeah." Dom answered laughing. "It's not the grade…" Dom continued under his breath.

"Then what is it?" she wasn't supposed to hear that but she did.

"Nothing'." Dom looked over at her, a little surprised that she heard him.

"You sure?"

"Maybe it's the grade…a little…" Dom shrugged, grinning at her again.

"Okay then…" Letty said. "We gonna get outta here?"

"Yeah, c'mon…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her along with him towards the car.

"What, you drop a weight on your head or somethin'?" Letty asked as they headed towards Dom's car.

"What're you talkin' about?" Dom laughed, looking down at her.

"Actin' a little weird, man…"

"Am not." Dom insisted, laughing.

"Yeah…yeah, you are…were acting weird this morning, too…"

"What, 'm not allowed t'be happy?"

"Are you gonna tell me where we're goin?"

"Thought we might go to that _Neptune's Net _place…you liked it, when we went with pops, right?"

"A'right."

"If you wanna go somewhere else, it's fine with me…"

"Nah. Neptune's is great, really." Dom looked at her, frowning a little.

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' in there someplace…?"

"No buts." Letty tried hard not to laugh.

"You sure?"

"Dom. Seriously. Neptune's is fine."

"Okay…" Dom was practically laughing again as they got to the car. He opened the door for her.

She slid into the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna need like…an hour, maybe, t' get ready…" Dom said after getting into the car and starting the ignition.

"A'right…I'll hang with Mia, maybe catch up with Tony." Letty shrugged.

"Gonna tell Mi you're goin' on a date with me?" Dom asked, nodding, absentmindedly.

"A date?"

"Huh?" Dom asked, having not quite heard her.

"You asked me if I was gonna tell Mia I was goin' on a date with you."

"Yeah and…?"

"You never mentioned that this was a date…"

"I asked if you'd go out with me…" Dom said, suddenly feeling like this is about to go very bad, very quickly.

"No, you asked if I wanted to come out an' celebrate *FINALLY* passing a biology test with you."

"And you said okay…so what's the problem?"

"Never mentioned it was a DATE, Dom!"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Who says I'm interested in you like that?"

"D'you have to be interested for it to be a date?"

"Are you tryin' to say somethin' Dom?" 'Cause I'm not exactly getting it!"

"D'you still wanna go or not?" Dom asked, getting frustrated, almost positive Letty was about to say no.

"Sure. I mean, what's dinner between friends?"

"Exactly…friends…" Dom muttered. "D'you wanna just go now?" he asked after a minute.

"If you wanna clean up, it's fine."

"I'd hate to make you think I was putting any extra effort into it…" Dom muttered, so low he could only just barely hear himself.

"Look, if you don't wanna go anymore, its fine…" Letty said.

"I want to go, Letty…"

"So what's with you bein' all moody all of a sudden?" Letty countered, not for one second believing him.

"What, I should be thrilled that the idea of going on a date with me makes you freak out?" Dom snapped.

"I didn't say that…" Letty answered calmly.

"Could'a fooled me…" Dom sneered.

"Dammit Dom!"

"What?" he asked almost innocently as he pulled onto their street.

"Why're you bein' **such** an ass about this?" Letty bit out.

"What if…what if I _wanted_ it to be a date, Lett?" Dom asked quietly, not looking at the girl sitting in the car with him.

"IF you want it t' be a date, 's fine…" Letty finally said, sighing. "But it _doesn't_ mean I'm your girlfriend or somethin'…"

"Yeah…" Dom laughed. "You don' even like me like that, right?"

"You don't have to be such a prick about it." Letty almost sounded defensive.

"**You** don't have to be such a bitch about it, either, Letty…" Dom growled at her. "If you don't like me like that, DON'T say it's fine to call it a date!"

"Well, what do you _want_ me to say to you when you're bein' a jackass?!" Letty snapped, exasperated at his illogical thoughts. "I'm **trying** to be nice about it!"

"Let me down easy, huh?"

"That's not what I said…" Letty said trying to keep her cool. "If you're gonna act like this, you can go down to Neptune's by your self."

"Letty…'m sorry…" Dom murmured, looking over at the girl. "I just…wanted it to be a date, y'know? Like…a real date…if you don't want that…we can go, just as friends; or whatever…but don't let me think it's really a date if it's not, huh?"

"Dom… you _need_ to stop acting like I'm one of your goddamn skanks!"

"How am I acting like you're a skank?"

"Like I'm one of those girls you go out with for a week and then dump them like nobody's fuckin' business!"

"Letty…you're not like those girls…"

"I don't think it's a very good idea for me to keep tutoring you, Dom…"

"Why the fuck not?!" Dom was panicking now.

"Because I **CAN'T** give you what you want!"

"Letty…" Dom said, trying to calm down. "I **need** you to keep tutoring me…"

"WHY?"

"I've been getting the best grades I've _ever_ gotten, in **any** class…when Paige explains it…it's like he's talkin' in some language I don't understand…when _you_ explain it, I get it! You wan' me t' go right back to failing again?"

"Dom, that's ridiculous!"

"How?! How is it ridiculous, Letty?"

"Because there's NO way in hell I'm a better teacher than a man with a DEGREE in education!"

"Dunno what t' tell you, Letty…it's the truth…'sides…I thought you promised my pops?" he looked over at Letty, hopeful.

"Dammit…" _Why'd he have to go and play the 'tony' card?_

"Please, Letty…"

"A'right, a'right…I'll keep tutoring you…"

"An' Neptune's? It's not a date…unless you want it t' be…"

"Neptune's is fine…"

"Okay…" Dom let out a relieved sigh. "I'm gonna go up an' change…Mia should be around somewhere…"

"A'right…take your time, man. No rush."

"Okay…I'll be down in a while…"

"'kay…"

"_What the hell just happened?_" Letty thought to herself as Dom bounded up the stairs inside the house.


	6. This Kiss

**Chapter Six:**** This Kiss**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

It was weird, feeling this way around Letty…nervous, uncomfortable. We hadn't talked much on the drive over to Neptune's. I didn't quite know what to say to her…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence was awkward for Letty, like something was different between her and Dominic, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…how'd *you* do on the bio test?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Same 's always…"

"A+…" I laughed.

"Yup…"

"Gonna be a doctor or somethin'?"

"Nah…'ll probably wind up workin' for Tony for the rest of my life…" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Gonna be workin' right alongside me?"

"Yeah," I snort. "You an' whatever harlot you go an' knock up first…" she teased.

I grimaced a little.

"I'm always careful, Lett…'Sides…ain't been uh…" I trailed off, not quite wanting to finish the thought.

"D' I even wanna know?"

"Dunno…" I shrugged. "Jus'…haven't done anythin' that'd knock anybody up, for a while…"

"I'm not stoppin' you, Dominic…" The awkwardness is coming back again.

"Didn'…uh…didn't say that you were…" What I thought but didn't say was that she _was_ stopping me…'cause she's the only one I've wanted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

It was like there was this whole **other** side of Dom…one that I keep getting close to only to have him shut me out again.

"'s just…the girl I want…she don' seem t' feel that way 'bout me…" He murmured, looking somewhere over my shoulder. "Guess I spent too much time whorin' around…she don't seem t' think I could do anything different…"

"Maybe she only knows what she's seen you do…"

"Ain' been with anybody in _months_, Letty…" His eyes flicked to me before he looked away again. "How long's it gonna take t' convince her?"

"Guess that depends on the girl…"

"Great…" He muttered under his breath. He seemed to hate that I was going to make him come out and say it. "If…if it were you?"

"I'd tell you to quit smokin' whatever you're on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I sighed…I couldn't even look at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

_Ohmigod, he's serious!..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"So…you think I should just give it up?" I asked, still not looking at her.

She shrugged and didn't say anything…there was this indescribable pain in my chest.

"Think Paige thought I cheated on that test, for a second…" I said, changing the subject, trying to laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hard to cheat on his tests…" she could hear the pain in his voice and its…she couldn't describe it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Yeah, well…sure gave me the death stare when he handed it back…couldn't 've done it without you, Letty…"

"I'm glad I could help…"

"Yeah…" I was trying to distract myself with the food, tearing the tails off of all the shrimp. "Thanks…you gonna come t' the game Friday? 'm playin' again…"

"Was plannin' to…"

"Wan' you t' be there…" I nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"I'll be there…" I force a small smile.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"Nah…just glad I could help…" my smile relaxed. "How's V?"

"He's…y'know, same ol' Coyote…" he laughed. "He's doin' okay…better 'n me, at least…"

"Dom. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Send me off on this guilt trip cause I didn' think of this as a date."

"I'm not tryin' to guilt trip you, Letty…" I sigh. "Don't want your pity."

"Then what **DO** you want?"

"Don' think it really matters what I want, Lett…not gonna get it…"

"You might…'f you fig'r out how to make a girl fall in love with you without even realizing it…"

"Think I got a chance of doin' that?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You might…"She shrugged. "Never hurt to try, did it?"

"Guess not…" I looked at her carefully. "Remind me of that 'f I end up with a broken heart, huh…?"

"You'll wind up with busted balls 'f you break her heart…"

"Better make sure I don' do that then, huh?" I laughed a little bit.

"I'd say so…"

"Yeah…I've uh…gotten that treatment from her before, actually…" I teased.

"Oh, really? There's someone _better_ at busting Dom Toretto's balls than little old me?"

I just threw the tail of a shrimp across the table at her, not wanting to scare her off again.

She threw a ketchup-covered fry at me.

"Hey!" I laughed, batting the fry away with my hand. "Tryin' t' get us kicked outta here or somethin'?"

"What, me?" She tried to act innocent.

"Yeah, you, Miss Science Genius…"

"I thought _you_ were best at getting kicked outta places?"

"I'm changin' my stripes, Lett…"

"Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"You ain't noticed any differences so far?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Like?" I wanted to hear if I'd missed anything…

"Like I ain't been with any girls since I dumped Tessa…" he started, looking at me.

"An' how long ago was that?" I knew he'd done it but I didn't know when, specifically.

"Day after I was bitchin' 'bout her t' you…day after that first tutorin' session…she _still _thinks I was fuckin' around on her…"

"Wouldn't have shocked me…" I said. "Then…" I murmured under my breath.

"An' now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. He probably thought I hadn't heard him.

"Guess we'll have to wait an' see just how much of a one woman man you can really be…" I shrugged.

"Think I'm a **no** woman man at the moment…" He laughed ruefully.

"Let's just see how long you can focus on pursuing one woman, then, huh?"

"'d be nice 'f I thought there might be a light at the end of the tunnel…too much t' ask for though, prolly, huh?"

"An' what would that entail?"

"Dunno…" he shrugged. "Somethin' t' show me I ain't just wastin' time pursuin' her…"

I leaned across the table and took his face in my hands, looking him dead in the eye so that all he could do was look back at me.

"You better pay *damn* good attention, 'cause I might not do this again…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I nodded, still unsure where she was going with this.

She leaned over and kissed me, soft and hesitant.

It took me a half a second to react before I kissed her back, softly, sucking at her lower lip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

It was all I could do _not_ to moan when he kissed me back and I moved to pull away.

He groaned softly when I pulled away, following after me, clearly not wanting the kiss to end either.

He kissed me gently, trying to memorize the feel of my mouth, before finally pulling back.

"'s that what you wan'ed?"

"That's…yeah, 's a pretty good light at the end of the tunnel…" he laughed, looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" he smiled again. "You wan' desert?"

"'Scuse me?" I teased.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I'm pretty sure I was actually blushing as she teased me.

"I mean…uh…I meant y'know…" I couldn't believe how bad I was stumbling all over myself…V would disown me. "Like…cheesecake…somethin' like that?"

"Sure…"

"Wan' your own, or you gonna share with me?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"C'd share…" I shrugged, not wanting him to freak out.

"Cheesecake good?" he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah."

When the waiter brought the plate over to us, Dom took a small bite on the fork and offered it to me.

_He's being __**so**__…different…feeding me…it's *Sweet*…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I kept waiting for Letty to bust out laughing at me or something… but she didn't, so I just kept offering her bites of the cheesecake, not even eating any myself.

_She's blushing a million shades, but it was like she didn't want to mess this up…_

"'s it good?" I asked, smiling as I scoop another bit onto the fork. I could see a few people watching us, but I didn't really care…even though I was sure the guys are all groaning to themselves, thinking how bad Letty's got me whipped…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I took the fork from him, offering *him* the next bite.

"Try it."

"That…is possibly the best cheesecake 've ever had…" He took the bite I offered.

"I know, right?" I laughed.

"More?" he asked, pouting a little bit. I offered him another bite.

"We're gonna have to come back here…" He groaned this time.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely…'f you'll come out with me again, that is…"

"I will…'f I think you've earned it…" I teased.

"'s that so?" he smirked at me. "An' how do I earn it?"

"Dunno…" I shrugged. "Might c'd earn it grade wise…" I shrugged again.

"C'd do that…'s long as you keep helpin' me…" I nod.

"So we jus' talkin' bio an' anatomy…?"

"'s what I'm tutorin' you in, right?"

"Yeah…'

"Aight, den."


	7. Playing Along

**Chapter Seven:**** Playing Along…**

"You wanna…?" I nodded over to the beach across the street as we headed out of the restaurant. It was pretty much dark already, but I figured why not…I always had liked the sound of the waves.

"Sure…"

I checked for traffic before grabbing Letty's hand and heading across the street to the sand, pulling Letty along behind me.

"Some day, I'm gonna have a house on the beach somewhere…" I murmured, still pulling Letty along. I don't stop until we're right at the edge of the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

He was rambling about a house on the beach somewhere, pulling me along until we were right at the water's edge.

"D'you like the beach, Letty?" he asked, turning to look at me, still holding my hand.

"Yeah…" I nodded, eyeing his hand holding mine, trying to be subtle about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

She was looking at our hands, clasped together, and so I let go, figuring I shouldn't push my luck.

"Didn' have t' do that…" she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah…?" I was tryin' not to grin as I reached down and grabbed her hand again, stroking her skin with my thumb.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Yeah…" I couldn't help shivering when his thumb stroked my hand. Something about this felt so right, but it was kinda scary, too…

"You cold?"

"Maybe…" I shrugged, not wanting to let him see that he was getting to me. "Maybe just a little…"

He dropped my hand and shrugged out of his jacket, putting it over my shoulders, waiting to see what I'd do…if I'd put my arms through the sleeves or leave it like it was…

Out of instinct, I put my arms through the sleeves, still watching him for a sign of reaction.

He nodded to himself, laughing at something…probably how big his jacket is on me. He reached down and pushed up the sleeve just enough so that he could grab my hand again.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded, a small smile on my face when he grabs my hand again.

He looked at me before looking back out at the water, listening to the waves crashing.

"I come here sometimes…" he admitted quietly. "At night…"

"Yeah…?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Not, uh…" I started, looking over at her quickly again. "Not _with_ anyone…by myself…"

"Yeah…?" she asked again.

"Yeah…" I answered, laughing a little, wondering if she realized that's pretty much all she'd said since I gave her my jacket. "When I'm thinkin' about my mom and stuff…"

"Must be nice…havin' some place you c'n go an' actually hear your self think…"

"Yeah…" I pulled her closer to me. "Spend hours out here, sometimes…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

He'd pulled me closer to him. I thought it'd freak me out if he did that kinda thing but I really didn't seem to mind.

"'s beautiful…I can see why…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complainin'…" he said. "Pops is…jus' 'bout the best dad I could've ended up with, an' even Mia…she's not so bad, most of the time…the house is just always…busy, y'know?"

"Thought that was what you had your 'harem' for…" I said casually, but it came out sounding harsher than I'd intended.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me, not quite sure what I'd meant.

"Seems like if you weren't at the house or at the shop, you…" I threw my hands up, gesturing a _'you know…'_

"Yeah, well…" he shrugged. "Not always…" I stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

"'m not gonna lie…you're right, there's been a lot of girls." He shrugged. "Was flattering, at first…make some good plays on the field, win a few races, an' girls all over me, non-stop…"

"But…?"

"You ever tried t' have a conversation with one of them…?" he asked, looking at me, eyebrows cocked.

"I _deal_ with most of 'em in any one of my classes…" I snorted.

"Yeah, well…you should know, then… they're all… _fake_ …" he said this like he's telling me something I **didn't** already know.

"'Bout as fake as their tits are…"

"Yeah, well…" he laughed. "I'm tired of fake…maybe…"

"The _real_ girls aren't **that** easy. So don't count on an easy time."

"Ain't exactly been easy…" he laughed again, but it was a little deeper this time.

"What, you a'ready been goin' for some **legitimate** girls…?"

"Tryin'…" he shrugged. "One, 't least…"

"An' how's _that_ goin'…?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I laughed again, damn sure Letty already knew exactly how it was going.

"Yeah…dunno, exactly…gotta lotta convincin' t' do, seems like…"

"Ya don't say…"

"She, uh…she might be comin' around, though…" I teased, looking over at her

"Oh, yeah…? You take _all_ your girls to the beach…?"

"No…" I murmured, still watching her. She nodded, not sure what to say. "'ve never taken **any** other girls here…" I continued, looking back out over the water.

"An' the deal with the cheesecake…?"

"What d'you mean…?"

"You do that for all your girls..?"

"No…" I shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed to admit it for some reason. "They…uh…don' eat much…" I said after a minute.

"Too busy bringin' it right back up again when nobody's lookin'…"

"Probably…" I shrugged. "'s fuckin' annoying…" She laughed. "What?" I asked, nudging letty a little with my shoulder.

"What, _what_?" she asked back.

"Whatcha laughin' about…?" I nudged her again.

"Nothin'…" she shrugged her shoulders.

I just looked at her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me, looking back out over the water, feeling her relax into me.

"You an' me on a beach in Mexico…" I whispered, more thinking out loud than for her to hear me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"What was that…?" I asked, not sure I'd heard him right

"Hmm?"

"What'd you say? Just now…?"

He shrugged like he wasn't sure of himself or something.

"Somethin' 'bout a beach in México, maybe?"

"Yeah…that…"

"What about it?" he shrugged again.

"What'd you _say_? All I heard was Mexico…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Uh…" My mind's racing, wondering if I should tell her what I'd actually said, if it would freak her out again, like the whole idea of tonight being a date had. "The beach house I been thinkin' 'bout…someplace in Mexico…"

"Sounds cool…" she shrugged against me.

"Yeah..?"

"Sure…I mean, who wouldn' want some'n like that?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. After a minute or so, I change the subject.

"You should keep it…"

"What…?"

"The uh…the jacket. Could wear it to games or somethin'…"

"Dom…I'm not your girlfriend, man…I wouldn't be caught **dead** wearing it…giving people the idea that I'm a **slut**? I _don't_ think so…"

"An' how would it make people think you're a slut?" I asked, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Uh, hello? You've got more women than you can count! Why add my name to the list?"

I let out a deep sigh.

"None of them ever wore that jacket, Lett… " I muttered, getting frustrated.

"I'm **not** your girl. Answer's no."

"Fine." I muttered, taking a step away from her.

"I think it's time you take me home…" We can both feel the awkwardness blending with tension now.

"Sure…whatever…"

It killed me…how could she sit there, playing along when I let her in, just to push me away when I suggested that _maybe_ she might be feeling something for me, too…


	8. Dreaming of Cheesecake

**Chapter Eight: ****Dreaming Of Cheesecake**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I hadn't talked to Dom since he'd dropped me off at home last night…things had gone from sweet to awkward to straight fucked-up. I caught a ride with Vince, instead of with Mia an' Dom…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

Mia an' I were late for school…we'd waited around forever for Letty to show up at the house before Mia ran down the street to yell at her, coming back only to say that Letty wasn't there.

So Mia was pissed about bein' late, I was still pissed from how fucked up things had ended up last night, and I only got **more** pissed off when I saw my jacket laying across the car seat.

I hadn't wanted to take it back from her…I'd actually refused, but it hadn't made a difference…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I'd decided to at least _try_ to lay low…I hadn't even told V what was up when he asked why I was riding with him instead of Dom an' Mia…When we got to school, I headed straight for my locker, no side stops…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I got the idea when we were pulling into the parking lot…waving Mia on ahead of me, I hung back, grabbing my jacket and heading for Letty's locker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

When I got to my locker, I cursed, finding that damn jacket in my locker. _Sonofabitch…_ before switching to cursing in Spanish under my breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I hadn't been able to hang around to wait to see her reaction... I'd had to get to practice. V had been late, but that wasn't really surprising. After practice let out, I headed directly to Letty's first period class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I waited for him outside my first period, _knowing_ he was gonna show to see what I'd do about the jacket in my locker. I leaned against the wall by the door, jacket draped over my arm, scowling.

He slowed when he saw me.

"You think you're some kinda smooth, don't you?" I growled at him as he got closer.

"Told you I wasn' gonna take it back." He shrugged.

"An' I told _you_ I don't want it!" he shrugged.

"So, what, you gonna go back to flunkin' your tests if I don't take it?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I looked at her…the idea hadn't actually occurred to me until she suggested it.

"Yep." I answered. "I'll flunk...season's almost over anyways...an' then i won't graduate, an' pops'll be _so_ disappointed..."

"_Tu chupas, Toretto…"_

I cocked my head at her, waiting to see what she'd do.

"Get your ass t' class b'fore I decide to do some'n stupid." I shrugged, starting off down the hall before turning back to her.

"After school?"

"Unless you **want** to fail."

I was trying _really_ hard to keep the grin off my face, thinking of everybody who must've seen her there waiting for me, holding my jacket...knowing she won't have time to put it back in her locker before class started. I nodded at her, answering.

"After school."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She shook her head as she moved back to her first class.

"Gonna be a long-ass day…" she thought to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

After practice, I searched for Letty, certain she was still pissed at me and hoping she hadn't destroyed my jacket yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I waited for him at the car, jacket laid across the hood next to me, still fuming over the stunt he'd pulled.

"Hey…" he nodded at me as he opened the door for me. I snorted at him, still not sure whether I should laugh or slap him.

"You, uh…carry that thing around all day?" he asked, almost grinning at the thought.

"Unfortunately…"

"Oh, really?" he laughed this time.

"Every time I switched out books, it wouldn't fuckin' fit!"

"Yeah…I did have t' kinda cram it in there this morning…" he laughed. I shook my head, refusing to look at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"C'mon, Lett…" I said when she wouldn't look at me. "You _really_ that pissed at me?"

"I'm **NOT** your girl…'m not gonna deal with shit from the skanks and 'm _not_ gonna play arm candy for you."

"What, somebody say somethin' t' you about it…?" I asked as I started the car, wondering if she'd realized that people had been thinking we were together since I dumped Tessa.

"Camille's got a stick up her ass about you skippin' over her after you ditched Tessa." Letty growled at me.

"'s that so…?" I was a little surprised to hear this; I'd always thought Camille was scared of Letty. "She start shit with you?"

"Couldn' start shit with me if she wan'ed to…" I laughed at this.

"I have noticed her glarin' at me all the damn time...she ain't said nothin' t' me, though...nobody has. 's kinda nice…"

"Just remember what I told you…"

"What's that…?"

"'m not your woman…"

"Okay, okay…" I muttered. "You're keepin' the jacket, though…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

"Okay, okay…" he muttered. "You're keepin' the jacket, though…"

"Yeah, yeah…" I was trying not to laugh.

"Think Mr. P's next test 'll be hard…?"

"Could be…don't know…"

"You prolly don' think _any_ of his tests are hard…" Dom teased.

"Wouldn't say that…"

"No? Miss Science Genius still has to struggle like the rest of us?" he continued, still teasing.

"I work just as hard as ev'rybody else does…"

"Make it look easy, though…"

"Yeah, and? _You_ make racin' look easy…"

"When you gonna lemme take you out t' the track, anyway?"

"Who knows…might surprise you…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

"Who knows…might surprise you…"

"Surprise me…?" I looked at her, brows raised.

"Let you take me t' the tracks when ya least expect it…"

"Like when…?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, then, would it?"

"Gonna lemme take you t' _Neptune's_ again, 'f I get a good grade on this test?"

"Maybe…" she shrugged.

"What…don' think I've earned it?"

"Sure, you c'n take me back t' _Neptune's_ **if** you pass this test."

"Was dreamin' 'bout that cheesecake last night…" I couldn't help grinning at her.

"Yeah…" she laughed. "Was nice…"


	9. If This Were A Game

**Chapter Nine:**** If This Were A Game**

The next morning I once again catch a ride with V to school, though I _do_ wear Dom's letterman jacket. I've already been to my locker and shit by the time I run in to Mia and Dom.

Of course he was ticked 'cause I didn't show up this morning, but it went away when he realized I was still wearing his jacket.

"Hey, Letty…" he murmured, walking up and kissing me softly on the cheek

"Hi…" I smile a little when he kissed my cheek

"Missed you this morning…"

"'m sorry…" That was awkward…

"'s okay…" he shrugged. "Guess I shouldn't expect you t' be there waitin' when I come downstairs every morning, huh?"

"'s not like I'm your wife or somethin'…" I teased.

"_Not yet…_" Dom thought to himself. He smirked at me. "If you were my wife I'd expect you t' be next t' me in bed when I woke up every morning…"

"So you think 'm gonna be the next Mrs. Toretto, eh?" I smirked back at him.

"An' why would I think that?" he shrugged. "You won't even say you're my girl…" I shrugged, fidgeting with the cuff of Dom's letterman jacket. "Although…kinda looks like you're sayin' _somethin'_…" he teased, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning into him.

"Unless I'm mistaken…it _does_ say _Toretto_ across your back…" he kissed the side of my face, high up beside my ear.

"I guess I'm sayin' that I'm at least a **little** interested, Dommy…" I said, smiling softly.

"Good…" he grinned at me as he cupped my face an' kissed me softly. "'Cause I'm a LOT interested…" I turned my head, moving to back away from Dom.

"What's the matter, Lett…?" he asked as I turned away from him.

"I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now…" I said, heading towards my first class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I headed after Letty, wrapping my arms around her waist, grunting a little with the effort of pulling her back to me.

"Whaddya mean by that, Letty…?" I asked, the words sounding a little harsher than I thought they would.

"I **told** you before…I'm NOT always gonna kiss you back…"

"There's a difference between not kissing me back and walking away from me, Letty…"

"And I reserve the right to do _either_…"

"What," I sighed. "You don' want people t' know you like me or somethin'…?"

"I don' CARE! But unlike _you_, I prefer to keep my private life PRIVATE!"

"I think you **do** care…don' want everyone thinking you're like the other girls…"

"And what difference does it make t' you?"

"It hurts, Letty…okay? It fuckin' hurts when you walk away from me like that…

"BIG DEAL! Maybe I don' wanna get hurt, either!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Letty!" I roared back at her.

"Yeah? An' how do I know that? Not like you're the most RELIABLE person in the world."

"What, so you keep tryin' t' push me away? Hurt me enough that I'll walk away from this, so you can tell yourself you're right about me?"

"How 'bout you go an' fuck yourself? Not every thing's about YOU."

"No…this is about YOU. Its about you bein' scared…an' okay, maybe I deserve it."

"I am NOT scared of you. An' even if I was, you're damn right you'd deserve it!"

"If you're not scared, then why the fuck d' you keep pullin' away from me?!" I demanded.

"Because you don' know how to give a damn about anyone but YOU!" She snarled.

"Oh, that is RICH." I muttered. "You sayin' I don' give a damn about you?"

"OR any other woman who ISN'T Mia."

"If I didn't give a damn about you, Lett… I would've walked away from this a LONG time ago…"

Letty threw her hands up in defeat, and turned and walked away. I growled and headed after her again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Letty POV**

I'd made myself perfectly clear to Dom that I had the right to flirt with whoever I wanted to, to _NOT_ kiss him back whenever I pleased, and to walk away when I felt like it, so why was he makin' such a big fuckin' deal out of it?!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dom POV**

I couldn't believe her…she actually *wore* the fucking jacket, made me think that she wanted more…an' then she went an' pulled this shit.

"You must feel real big inside, huh?" I muttered in her ear from behind when I caught up to her again. "Knowin' that you're fuckin' killing me."

"Probably not half as big as you let your dick make you feel…" She growled back.

"'s this all just a game t' you, Lett…? Dish outsome revenge for all the crap I put you through, see how bad you c'n hurt me?"

"IF this were a _game_, Dominic…I'd have won a **LONG** time ago."

"Yeah, think that's pretty obvious to _everyone_."

"An' what's **THAT** supposed to mean?"

"Means everybody sees me followin' you around…it's pretty clear you're the one in control here…"

"'Bouttime someone turned the tables on you."She kept walking.

"ARGH!" I yelled, letting her walk away from me. I didn't know what else to say to her.


	10. Change of Pace

**Chapter Ten:**** Change of Pace **

"God**dammit**." Dom muttered, pounding his fist against Letty's locker when it wouldn't open. "What'd she do, get the combo changed or something?"

"What's it to you if I _did_?" Letty asked as she approached where he was standing.

Dom clenched his fists and took a deep breath, letting it out before he turned towards her.

"Maybe I was thinkin' of leavin' somethin' for you…"

"Oh, really now…an' what might that be?"

"Here." Dom thrust his latest bio test into Letty's hands. She took the test from him.

"Impressive…you couldn' have shown me this _after_ school?"

"Wasn't sure you'd be waitin' for me…" Dom muttered, not quite looking Letty in the eyes.

She shoved the test back at him and pushed past him to open her locker, getting what she needed.

"What, was I wrong?" Dom huffed, a little pissed that she'd covered the lock with her hand as she'd opened it so he couldn't see the new combination.

"Wrong about _what_?" Letty asked, closing her locker and giving the dial a final spin.

"T' think you might completely bail on me?" She shrugged, moving to walk off.

"Great." Dom muttered before calling her name out. "Go ahead an' run away again, Letty…"

"You remember when I kissed you at Neptune's?" she asked, stopping and turning to face him.

"How could I forget?"

"**That** still stands. You need'a start takin' colder showers or readin' Relationship advice columns or some shit...you ain' doin' so well on woo-in' the girl you're after…"

Dom dropped his head, knowing she was right. It felt like he hadn't been doing _anything_ right with Letty. She didn't react like the girls he was used to.

"Least you ain't kicked me in the balls yet, huh?" he laughed a little, looking up towards her again.

"Haven't pissed me off _that_ much yet…" Letty said, laughing lightly.

"You confuse the shit outta me, y'know that…?"

"Wouldn' have thought that was possible…" Dom raised his eyebrows, stepping closer to her.

"You do shit like…wearin' this..." he reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Make me think maybe I'm getting' somewhere…an' then you pull away again...got me off balance, Lett..."

"I _do_ have the right to be unpredictable, ya know?" she joked.

"Got the right to do whatever you want…" Dom said quietly.

"An' what's that s'posed to mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Means I can't make you do what I want you to...obviously..." Letty sighed.

"An' what d'you want me t'do?" she asked, curious.

"Want you t' love me, let…" Dom muttered, glancing at her quickly before he looked away again.

"Can't do that yet…"

"Yeah, well…way 'm goin' you never will, right?"

"If that's what you take it t' mean…"

"C'mon, Lett…like you said, 's not like 'm doin' so well…" he looked her over again. "Why, how should I take it…?"

"In the **patience** area…you need t' be _patient_."

"Patient, huh? Could work with that…"

"See, your problem is that you're wantin' too much too fast…" Dom sighed.

"Should jus' be happy with what I got, huh?" Letty shrugged again.

"'m not sayin' you won't eventually get where you wanna be…

"Still got a chance?" he looked at her again.

"I'm still wearin' the jacket, aren't I?"

"Looks good on you…" he smiled at her, a little hesitant.

"Yeah?" she smiled back at him.

"Yeah…a little big, maybe…" he laughed, tugging on one of the sleeves a little. "You look beautiful in it…"

"Y'think?" she laughed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I do…" he nudged her arm a little with his elbow before cautiously wrapping his arm around her, halfway expecting her to pull away again.

Letty wasn't sure what to do when he did this, so she just stood there for a minute, not moving.

Dom sighed, leaning into her just a little bit when she doesn't pull away _or_ move closer.

Letty hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, bringing a smile to Dom's face, but he didn't press any further, just stood there, enjoying her arms wrapped around him.

Then she pulled away. He sighed, but let her pull away.

"I should get to class...you should, too..."

"Yeah, I know…"

"We still on for after school?"

"Wouldn't miss it…" Dom nodded.

"I'll see you then…" she hoped he might be gutsy enough to try and kiss her again.

When Dom noticed that she hadn't walked away yet, like she was hanging around, waiting for something, he took a chance and leaned in and kissed her cheek. He figured if he didn't kiss her mouth she couldn't _not_ kiss him back.

She turned her head so that her lips met his.

He grinned for a second before kissing her back, softly this time.

She pulled back, kissing him again, short and teasing.

"We gonna do _this_ or we actually gonna study…?" She asked.

"Can't do both?" Dom teased.

They kissed again, shortly, three or four more times before Letty nuzzled his nose with hers.

"You got a thing f'r noses or somethin'?" Dom teased, leaning in to kiss her again.

She kissed him back, nibbling at his lip. Dom groaned as she nibbled at his lip, but kept the kisses soft, short. She let her bag drop from her shoulder, arms wrapping around Dom's neck, kissing him harder, hungrily.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, teasing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth against his, teasing his tongue with hers.

He captured her tongue with his lips, sucking lightly at it, not quite believing Letty was actually kissing him like that.

Letty couldn't help whining against him as he sucked at her tongue. He didn't want to, but he pulled back when Letty started whining.

"What…?" she asked, her voice raspy when he pulled back.

"Class?" he reminded her, raising his eyebrows a little.

"_You_ actually wanna go t' class?" Letty teased, trying not to sound disappointed.

"What, you don't?" he teased back, smiling at her.

Letty pulled him back into a heavier kiss than the one he'd ended, tugging gently at his lip with her tongue. Dom laughed against her mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth.

She got more aggressive in kissing him, one hand moving from his neck to fist in his shirt, pulling him closer. Somehow, when she moved, Dom's hands ended up under her shirt, thumbs lightly rubbing her skin.

"You wanna skip?" he asked, pulling away from her just long enough to get the words out.

She laughed as she kissed him again. He was slowly making her crazier and crazier about him.

"Yeah?" he murmured against her mouth, backing her down the hall. "Behind the bleachers?"

"Maybe…" Letty shrugged.

"Maybe you wanna, or maybe the bleachers?"

"The second one…?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Gotta better place in mind?"

"Nah…"

"Could go to the house, instead…gotta stay close enough t' get back for practice on time, though."


	11. Hot For Teacher

**Chapter Eleven:**** Hot For Teacher**

They were in his room with the door closed. Letty sat cross-legged beside Dom on his bed, her anatomy notebook spread out in front of her.

She was hunched forward, looking for _something_ in her notes, Dom wasn't sure what. He shifted a little when the movement exposed Letty's bare skin on her lower back.

Dom wasn't sure what it was, tonight. Usually he could focus on studying pretty well with the knowledge that Letty would let him mess around some when they were finished studying. But tonight…tonight he couldn't focus on anything but _her_.

Dom had been fidgety all night, hardly able to keep his hands to himself when they'd gotten to his car after football practice was over.

"So…uh…what're these muscles called again…?" Dom asked, his hands reaching to stroke the skin exposed at the small of her back. Dom cursed himself, knowing he hadn't made a move _that_ lame in years. He couldn't stop himself. He _had_ to touch her.

"_Thoracolumbar fascia_…" Letty answered, not even looking up from her notes. "Connective tissues."

Dom raised his eyebrows, unsure whether he was more amazed that she had answered without calling him on his bullshit or that she actually **knew** the answer. There was no way in hell he was going to remember that.

He knew he should take his hand away from her back, but it was like he couldn't…like his body wasn't listening to him. Instead, he started rubbing her back.

"Mmh…" she moaned slightly, leaning back against his hand on her back. "Stop it…'s distracting." She spoke the words but she didn't make a move to _make_ him stop.

"So…uh…what's supposed t'be on this next test…?" he asked.

"Something that ought'a get you nice an' hot f'r teacher," she teased, a smirk on her face. "Female reproductives."

Dom as sure he blushed, thinking that if it weren't for the textbook in his lap Letty would surely know that he had **been** hard for a while now.

"So, uh…how are you gonna tutor me in that…?"

"Hmmm…might c'd include th'male system, too…" she teased, leaning over to kiss him.

He swallowed hard before kissing her, his tongue teasing her lips.

"You, uh…wearin' perfume or somethin', Lett…?" he asked, trying to figure out what it was that had him so horny tonight.

"Uh-uh." She laughed, kissing him again.

"There's _something_." he mumbled against her mouth. "You must'a done **something**…right?"

"Nuh-uh." She flipped her notebook closed and shoved it to the floor, scooting closer to Dom, deepening the kiss.

Letty whimpered a little into the kiss, stroking his tongue with hers.

"You **sure** you didn' do anything…?" he asked as he kissed her hungrily, desperately, until he had to pull away to catch his breath.

"Uh-huh…" She grinned against his mouth, rocking in his lap, moving to nibble at his throat.

"Cause, goddamn, ruca…" Dom groaned, "I ain't been able t'think 'bout anything but you…"

She tugged at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, her hands wandering over his back as she nibbled at his throat.

"Can I…?" His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt. She nodded, biting harder at his neck, softly licking the skin held between her teeth.

Dominic groaned as she bit harder at his neck, pulling Letty's shirt up, backing away from her just enough that he could get it over her head.

His hands went back to stroking her skin, his fingers just barely sliding beneath the waist of her pants before moving back up, pushing beneath the straps of her bra.

"An' this…?" she nodded again, more breathless this time. She caught his lips in a heavy, bruising kiss.

His hands fumbled a little with her bra, not wanting to move away from her mouth long enough to focus on undoing the hooks. Finally he got them undone, pulling her bra down over her arms. He groaned when he felt her bare chest against his.

Letty's hands dragged down over Dominic's chest and abs, teasing at his belt.

He groaned, jumping at the feel of her hands.

She pulled away from his mouth, kissing down his chin, over his throat, and down to his chest as she made her way to his abs, teasing each muscle as she made her way to his navel.

His body twitched, almost humming in anticipation as her mouth moved further down his body.

"I love you…"

He sighed, frustrated when she came back to his lips.

"Love you, too…" he growled, kissing her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

"C'n I stay with you tonight…?" she murmured, pulling back from the kiss so it's only teasingly short.

"Yeah…you c'n stay…" He leaned towards her.

She kissed him again, stroking his tongue with hers.

"C'n I steal y'r clothes, too…?"

"You wanna sleep in my clothes?" He swallowed hard at the thought.

"_Love_ how your clothes smell, papi…"

"Might make it hard f'r me to fall asleep…" He growled, kissing her again. "You layin' in my arms, wearing my clothes…"

"Yeah? An' if I promise t'let you fool around more in the morning…?"

"Might make it harder than normal when I wake up." He said, smirking at her.

"Might even let you hit a cherry 'f you play fair…"

"If I play _fair_?" he echoed, his hips bucking a little at her words.

"Yeah…use a little self control, maybe?"

"Like…?" he asked, not exactly sure what she meant.

"Maybe letting _me_ set the pace?

"I could do that…" he nodded, shifting a little.

She kissed him hard, stroking the roof of his mouth.

He groaned at her, his tongue teasing hers.

"Wanna have a look around…?" she kissed and nipped at his jaw.

He nodded, groaning as she nipped at his jaw.

She stretched out in front of him.

"You like my body, Dominic…?"

His breath caught as she sprawled out in front of him.

"Love your body…" he growled, having to work to keep himself in check.

"Wanna touch me…? _Really_ touch me…?" He nodded, swallowing hard. "Well…what're you waiting for…?"

He moved closer to her, letting his hand trail lightly along her side.

Her fingers traced along his abs, her thumb dipping into his navel.

Dominic hissed when Letty's hands started teasing his abs. His hand moved back up her side, fingertips just _barely_ brushing along her skin, thumbs tracing the lower swell of her breast.

"Feels good, Dominic…"

"Yeah…?" His voice was husky, fingers still feather-light against her skin, barely moving across her breast until they're just barely brushing past her nipple.

"Mmmh…" She nodded and arched her back, pressing her breast further into his touch.

His fingers lightly kneaded her breast; his thumb stroked her nipple, his touch just a little heavier against her skin.


End file.
